Chocolate
by Bakabusuchan
Summary: It was a secret. One of Nami's weaknesses. The thing she usually hid despite the obvious crave for it. But Nami prided herself selfish when it comes to this sweet indulgence that is chocolate.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own La Corda D'oro_

_**Chocolate**_

It was a secret. One of Nami's weaknesses. The thing she usually hid despite the obvious crave for it. She didn't often make one every Valentine's Day, not because she wasn't interested to anything romantic, but because it only made her hesitant to give it away. Such a weird reason. But Nami prided herself **_selfish _**when it comes to this sweet indulgence that is chocolate.  
Now there she was supposedly interviewing the concourse participants-particularly the guys-regarding the gifts they had received from their admirers-whereas Nami eloquently avowed as fan girls. Unfortunately, she found only one person at the music room. A guy looking disgusted over the pile of chocolate boxes wrapped in neon colors.  
"Where are the others?" Nami decided to break the silence.  
"Isn't it obvious that they're not here." the guy gave a small grin at her direction. "Do you want some?" he offered.  
"No thanks. I don't like sweet." Nami lied, looking away.  
"That's a surprise. Most girls love chocolate..." Ryotaro opened one box and tasted one of the chocolate. "I guess." he added, wrinkling his forehead.

It was quite rude of him if he would not at least try one. He did it as consideration for their efforts. Despite that he wasn't really a sweet tooth he could still manage a few bites. "What kind of chocolates do you like? Maybe I can give you some here."  
___'All' __Nami mentally replied. _"I don't think there's something there of my taste. I'm not fond of sweet, you see." she said instead.  
"Likewise. And I'm not even fond of Valentine's. Although, I have this one thing I wanted to receive as a gift. But I think I won't get it."  
"You're very unfortunate, Tsuchiura."  
"Yes I am."  
Feeling a little bit curious, Nami continued talking. "So, if ever there's someone who can give you that, what would that be?"  
"I don't think anyone can give it. There's only one person who could give it to me."  
"Oh, I see. Too bad."  
"Not really." Ryotaro stood up, feeling a bit confident of himself. He opened the other boxes. "Are you sure you don't want some?"  
"Nah. I only like particular brand of chocolate."  
"Like? In this number of chocolate there must be something of your interest."  
"I doubt it."  
"Come on tell me?"  
"I dunno, perhaps, Kisses."  
Ryotaro looked at her direction. "I think I found one."  
"Really?" in her excitement, she wasn't able to hide her joy. It was too late to cover her obvious craving for sweets as the pianist looked at her with amused smile. Nami's face hued bright red.  
"Here, look for yourself."  
Nami, being caught off guard, decided not to deny her liking for sweet anymore. She jumped at his side, surprising the man for that moment.  
"I knew you're not an exception."  
She pouted. "Fine, fine. I love chocolates so what?"  
"Okay. I only found one, so I'm just going to give it to you."  
Feeling guilty, "It's okay if you don't give it to me." Nami said.  
"Nah, it's okay."  
Silence followed as she hesitated for a moment. After some time of contemplating she curtly nodded her head. Why would she feel guilty? The guy has like tons of it. "I'll make it up to you some time."  
"No need."  
"So?"  
Ryotaro glanced at her direction with a smile. "This..."  
He leaned forward and captured her lips with his.  
Nami gasped giving him a chance to deepen the kiss. Her cheek grew redder as her heart hammered as if she ran miles for an hour. Her hand which was immobile at her side flew on his solid chest feeling his warmth.  
Her eyes eventually closed, feeling the soft lips that somehow melted her inside, the sweet taste of his every kiss had already surpassed the sweetness of a chocolate. His arms enclosing her gave her the feeling of security. Somehow, Nami decided, this was sweeter than every chocolate combined.  
_'She was expecting Hershey's Kisses, but this one is better. And she would be very selfish of this.'_

* * *

**_Authoress' Corner:_**

_Been waiting for this day to post this again. 7 months sleeping in my laptop. _


End file.
